


I want covfefe, Lexa

by Pineapplelex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's pregnant and she wants some, Covfefe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapplelex/pseuds/Pineapplelex
Summary: Clarke wants some covfefe.





	I want covfefe, Lexa

"Babe, no one's going to steal your food, be careful and eat like a normal person," Lexa said looking at very annoyed Clarke. They were having a dinner and Clarke was eating so fast and from everything. It was a funny sight.

 

"But I'm hungry, I haven't eat in like 30 minutes. I have to eat, you have to feed me. I'm pregnant, Lexa," she said between bites.

 

And it was true, since Clarke got pregnant she was feeling more and more hungry with each time. Her hormones were turning her into an always hungry panda bear. She often said it was the baby that was making her want to eat that much. " _The baby can't talk in my stomach Lexa, so it does this weird thing to my belly that makes me want all kinds of food. And pastries. And fruits. Oh, God, do we have milk ? I want milk,_ " she had babbled few days ago when this same conversation was going on. 

 

"Yes, yes, and the baby is using you, I know Clarke. I'm just saying to take it easy," Lexa said sporting a litle soft smile. 

 

Clarke was pregnant for 6 months now. Inside her belly was a little cute baby girl. Lexa still couldn't believe it but they were happy. At first it was a little bit scary and difficult with the new feeling but both their genuine excitement helped them get through it all for now. They couldn't wait for the little girl to come to life.

 

They were happy. 

 

Clarke's next words brought her back to present. Almost words because Clarke was talking with her mouth full and Lexa couldn't understand what she was saying.

 

"I didn't catch that, Clarke. Stop talking with your mouth full,"

 

"I want covfefe, Lexa," Clarke insisted with still her mouth full. 

 

"But it's 9pm Clarke, you can't have coffee. And when did you actually start drinking it again?" Lexa was confused now. Since Clarke got pregnant she didn't drink coffee anymore.

 

Her wife now was actually mad, she wasn't stopping eating and she continued babbling about 'how delicious covfefe were' and that she 'wasnt drinking a fucking coffee anymore' 

 

"Okay, Clarke I'll get you ... whatever you want, just eat now," Lexa finally said. 

 

 

 

Later when they were in their bed and there wasn't food anymore, Lexa decided to ask Clarke what she meant by 'covfefe', so in the morning her first job would be to get it to her wife. 

 

"Toffifee, Lexa, Toffifee, you know? The caramel chocolate candies." 

 

"Ohh, Toffifee, okay. I'll get them in the morning for you. Good night babe"

 

"Good night, love"


End file.
